Love Spell Gone Wrong
by DarkSkyeDawn
Summary: ONESHOT, Complete A love spell goes terribly wrong, now we have Inuyasha Sesshomaru Miroku Koga Kohaku and Naraku falling in love with the wrong girl. What are Kagome Sango Rin Ayame Kagura and Kikyo going to do. funny story


**Love Spell Gone Wrong**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the Anime.**_

_A/N: Well, I thought this would be a good idea. I got the idea from another story, but changed a lot of the facts. Well anyways, I hope you enjoy! Please read and review._

This takes place years in the future. I do not know the original age of some of the characters, but here are some of the ages to help you get an idea. (This is mostly to show you that what happens isn't with really young children.)

Kagome - 23

Rin - 18

Kohaku - 22

How It Started

There had been a great battle inside of Naraku's castle. On one side had been Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Koga, Ayame, Sesshomaru and Rin. On the other side, Naraku, Kikyo, Kagura, Kohaku, and a horde of demons. Shippo hadn't been there, he had gone to live with the fox demons in the south. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had been working together for the past year to find Naraku and destroy him. It had been known for awhile now that Kikyo was an ally of Naraku's. Rin had grown, and became very good with a bow. Koga had shown up at the castle shortly after the others, having followed them to take his own revenge on Naraku. Ayame had followed him, still trying to convince him to marry her and lead the wolf clan. She then joined the fight to help. Naraku said his usual speech about being invincible. Inuyasha had yelled and cussed like he usually did. A demon-woman had dropped into the middle of the battle.

_Flashback_

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha had growled.

"Who I am is none of your concern," the demon said coldly, "You are all going to pay."

She glared around at all of them, including Naraku. Everyone stared at her, confused. None of them had ever seen this demon before. What was her problem?

"What the hell are you talking about?" Koga asked, finally.

The woman let out a hiss, "You! All you men, you make me sick."

The women on both sides glanced at the males, confused.

"What is your problem with us?" Miroku demanded.

"I despise men! Horrid creations. You have no respect for women. Even when a women gives her heart and soul to you, you do nothing. All of you carry love for a certain person. Yes, even you Naraku."

Naraku had been about to say something, but immediately closed his mouth.

"There is one girl here for every one of you men, yet you do not even realize it! You are going to pay! Every single one of you men will now admit your feelings to that one person you love, and you will forever be devoted to them."

With this said, she began to chant. Red mist floated over all of them. The males choked as the mist went down their throats. Kagome notched an arrow and let if fly at the demoness. The demoness hissed as the arrow cut into her arm.

"You fool!" she screamed, "You have messed up the spell!"

She disappeared.

_End Flashback_

Who Loves Who?

All of the girls, including Kikyo and Kagura, sat around each other, too shocked to do anything. The guys were all unconscious. For the time being, until they knew the extent of the woman's curse, a truce had been called.

"I wonder what is going to happen when they wake up?" Sango said, nervously.

"Well," Kagome said, "She said that they will admit their feelings to the one they love."

Rin sighed, "Yeah, but she also said it messed up. So what if the spell worked, but they end up admitting feelings to the wrong person."

"Or," Ayame put in, "maybe it just made the spell not work."

Ayame looked hopeful. All the other girls sighed. They hoped it would be that easy.

"Before they wake up, we better figure out what we are going to do," Kikyo said.

Kikyo was just as upset by this turn of events. She wasn't sure what to think.

_If the spell worked right, and the men confess their love to the right person, who will Inuyasha's be? Me or Kagome. And who on earth could Naraku love?_

"Any ideas?" Kagura asked.

Everyone sighed, and shook their head.

"We'll just have to wait for them to wake up and see what happens..." Kagome said.

"Speaking of..." Rin nodded towards the guys.

They were stirring and sitting up, blinking around in confusion. The girls stood up and formed a line. The guys slowly began getting to their feet, heading towards them.

"Before you say anything," Kagome, the official spokesperson for the girls, said, "We have to tell you something."

The guys gazed at her and nodded.

Kagome cleared her throat, "Well, you know that the demon-woman put a curse of love on you right?" at their nod, she continued, "Well, problem is, I might have...um...messed it up. I shot an arrow at her, and it broke her concentration. She screamed at me that I had messed up the spell. We don't know what the effect will be, so we have decided it might be better to hold a truce until we get this fixed."

The girls relaxed a little when all the guys, including Naraku, nodded their agreement.

"Great," Sango said, "Now we need to know what the effect is."

"I think I might know," Naraku said, "I am in love with Ayame."

The girls gaped at him. Naraku had not even met Ayame before now.

Ayame let out a slight groan, "Well, now we know that the spell really screwed up."

The girls nodded. Meanwhile, Naraku had moved in front of Ayame, holding her hands in his own, as he stared at her with love in his eyes. Ayame was extremely nervous. Seeing Naraku making a move inspired the others to join the girl they loved. Kagome, Kikyo, Rin, Kagura and Sango waited nervously, wondering who was going to come up to them. Inuyasha ran and swept Sango up in the air, then gave her a hug. Sango let out a little squeak of surprise. Miroku came up and slightly bowed before Rin, who looked about ready to faint. Koga sauntered up to Kikyo, giving her a cocky smile. Kikyo just sighed to herself. Kohaku came and grabbed Kagura's hand. That left Sesshomaru. He walked to Kagome and pulled her into a hug.

_Oh dear god, help me _Kagome thought desperately, _How on earth did I get stuck with the ice Lord. _

Sango was struggling to get out of Inuyasha's hold, "Um...guys, us girls need to talk for a minute, alone, okay?"

"Anything you want, my love," Inuyasha said fondly.

Sango gulped and sweat-dropped, _How the hell are we going to get out of this mess?_

The males reluctantly let go of the girls they were holding and stepped away. Except for Sesshomaru, he was still holding tightly to Kagome. Kagome struggled a little bit, trying to pull away.

"Umm, Sesshomaru," Kagome said, nervously, sure he had been on their side for awhile, but still, he was scary, "Can you let me go? I can't breathe."

He immediately let go, looking ashamed. Kagome stared at him in shock. She had never seen emotion run across the Demon Lord's face before.

"Please don't go far, okay?" Sesshomaru said, "I don't want to be away from you."

Kagome gulped and nodded, and the girls went a good distance from the guys. Far enough that even the demons couldn't hear them.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, what are we going to do?" Rin exclaimed.

"I have no freaking clue!" Ayame said, depressed.

_It sooo figures that I end up with the evil one, _she thought.

"We told them what happened? So why are they acting like they don't care?" Rin asked.

"I think they ignored what we said," Sango said, "I think they only agreed because they want to please us. They didn't really listen to the words, just did what they thought would make us happy."

"So what now?" Ayame asked.

"We need to find a cure," Kagura put in.

"No duh," Kagome said, tiredly.

"I have never heard of anything like this before," Kikyo said.

Everyone sighed in disappointment. Kikyo knew more about this sort of thing than any of them.

"Maybe we could ask Kaede?" Kagome suggested, "I mean, you are the elder Kikyo, but you were dead for fifty years, maybe she learned something in that time."

The girls nodded and headed back towards the men. The guys immediately grabbed onto the girl they were cursed to love.

"We are all going to Kaede's, is that okay?" Rin said.

All of the guys nodded eagerly, still staring with love in their eyes.

"This sucks," Ayame muttered as the most evil demon in the land put his arm around her waist.

Kagome, Kikyo, Rin, Kagura, and Sango mentally agreed.

Even though the girls didn't want to, they ended up splitting up, as the guys each had a different way of traveling. Kagome tried to convince them to take a different girl with them, but the guys flat refused. They insisted on taking the one that they loved.

Kagome sighed to herself, _Well, I tried, this is going to be a long trip._

Naraku and Ayame

Naraku flew through the air, holding Ayame in his arms. Ayame gulped, trying to ignore the fact she was with _Naraku_ of all people.

"Um..Naraku?" Ayame said.

"Yes, my dear?" Naraku answered.

"I can run you know, you don't have to carry me."

"Nonsense, I want to feel you in my arms." He said.

Ayame stayed quiet for a moment longer. Her thoughts drifted as she wondered how the hell they were supposed to break this curse. It was a nightmare. Ayame snapped back to reality when Naraku turned her, and started kissing her.

_Oh no, no, no, _Ayame thought, desperately, _What do I do? Damn, why did we have to split up?_

Ayame struggled to break away from the demon. She finally was able to wrench her mouth away from his, gasping for air.

Naraku looked hurt, "What is wrong, Ayame?"

Ayame looked at him, he looked sad, "Sorry, Naraku, I just...was having a hard time breathing...and...I want to wait until I am married before I can do anything with a man."

Ayame mentally winced as she blurted that last part out, _Oh no, what if that was the wrong thing to say?_

To Ayame's relief, he simply nodded his head in agreement, "Okay, I will wait."

She sighed, relieved. She was safe, for the moment anyways.

Kohaku and Kagura

Kohaku sat beside Kagura on her flying feather. Kagura stared straight ahead, while Kohaku kept his eyes on her face. Kagura fidgeted a little, knowing he was staring at her. She tried to keep her temper under control.

_Soon, this will be fixed. _She thought, _I just have to be patient until then. This could be a blessing, maybe I will be able to escape Naraku..._

They continued on in silence, with Kohaku continueing to stare.

Kagura finally broke, "Would you please stop staring at me?!"

Kohaku didn't seem fazed, he just smiled at her sweetly, "I can't help it, you are so beautiful."

Kagura couldn't help but feel a little flattered, even if the compliment was from Kohaku. The guy in question reached over and held onto her hand. Kagura forced herself to stay calm and not jerk away. They continued on for a long time. Kohaku's eyes never left Kagura's face. Kagura was getting more and more irritated.

_How did this happen, _she thought, trying to ignore Kohaku.

After an hour or so of more staring, Kagura had had enough, "If you don't stop staring at me, and let go of my hand, I am going to push you off!" She yelled at him.

Again, Kohaku wasn't fazed, "My dear Kagura, even if you push me away, I will always love you."

Kagura let out a sound of exasperation and rolled her eyes. Still, Kohaku looked away, not wanting to make the women he loved mad at him. Kagura let out a silent sigh of relief.

_Okay, I may be able to live through this, _she thought.

Koga and Kikyo

Koga ran with great speed across the ground, Kikyo on his back. Kikyo stayed silent as Koga ranted away about this and that.

_Does this man ever shut up?_ she thought, irritated.

"And I know that the tribe will like you, and accept you as part of the pack," Koga's words penetrated her mind.

Kikyo, usually so calm and collected, gaped in shock, her mouth dropping open.

"What exactly do you mean?" Kikyo asked, when she got herself back under control.

"I love you, Kikyo, you are going to be my mate," the wolf-demon said confidently.

"You are mistaken, Koga..." Kikyo started to say.

"Don't worry, if it is the mutt you're still worried about, I'll take care of him, and then you'll be all mine."

_He is so full of himself, _Kikyo thought, _What should I say to him?_

"Listen, Koga, I do not want to be your mate. I am in league with Naraku, remember? He is your mortal enemy." Kikyo tried to reason with him.

"Oh that's okay, I will forgive him for you. I would do anything for you." Koga said.

_Talk about stubborn..._Kikyo thought irritably.

"Can we change the subject." she asked.

Koga agreed and started talking about his pack mates. Kikyo relaxed a little. Things weren't right, but at least he hadn't continued his talk of her becoming his mate.

Sesshomaru and Kagome

Sesshomaru had his arm around Kagome's shoulder, carrying her on his demon cloud. Kagome was extremely nervous.

_I am riding on a cloud, hundreds of feet above the air, _she thought, _with one of the coldest, cruelest demons I have ever met. How do I always get into messes like this._

"What are you thinking, my love," Sesshomaru asked, staring down at the girl intently.

Kagome smiled up at him, "Oh not much, just thinking how it is beautiful up here."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes, I always enjoyed flying. I will take you anytime you want."

Kagome gulped, she was deathly afraid of heights, "Uh, sure, that sounds nice."

_Damn, damn, this is not going well. I hope the others are doing okay. _Kagome thought.

Kagome cleared her throat and started talking, "So...how long do you think it will take until we get to Kaede's?"

"We are not going to Kaede's," he stated calmly.

"What?!" Kagome screeched, "Why not, that is were we are supposed to go. Where are we going?"

"We are going to my castle," Sesshomaru explained, "So we may mate and start a family. Tomorrow I will introduce you as the Lady of the Land to all the people."

Kagome stood in shock.

_What do I do? I have to get to Kaede's, _Kagome thought wildly, _Shit, how am I going to convince him. Well, I guess this is my only choice. I hate to do this..._

Kagome put a sad, pouty face on, "But, Sesshomaru, I would really like to go to Kaede's."

Sesshomaru looked down at her face, "Why?"

Kagome forced her eyes to water a bit, "You said we could, and I want to see Kaede, and tell her about us. I just know she would be happy for us."

Kagome finished it off with a hopeful look at him. He smiled down at her and bend his head. He kissed her lightly on the lips. Kagome was startled.

_Uh-oh, I might have gone a bit overboard..._She thought.

Sesshomaru pulled away, "Okay, if that is what you wish, I will, of course, grant it."

Kagome sagged with relief, "Thank you Sesshomaru."

_Please, please, _Kagome prayed, _Let Kaede be able to fix this. I don't know how much more of this I can handle!_

Miroku and Rin

Miroku and Rin rode on Kilala. Inuyasha had insisted on carrying Sango, so Sango had let him and Rin borrow Kilala. Rin sat in front of Miroku, with his arms around her waist. Rin was extremely nervous. She had no clue what to do, and she didn't want to deal with this.

_Oh gods, how are we going to get out of this, _Rin thought, miserably, _Even Lord Sesshomaru can't help me..._

Rin lost her train of thought as she felt a warm hand caress her backside.

"Pervert!"

SMACK!

"Ah, Rin, you wound me," Miroku said, hand on the red mark on his face.

"Keep your hands off my ass," Rin warned.

"I can't help it," Miroku all but whined, "Your butt is so tempting, so soft and shapely..."

"You finish that sentence, and you're getting another slap," Rin said through clenched teeth, "and keep your hands to yourself."

"Of course, dear Rin," Miroku said, "So how many children do you want?"

"WHAT!" Rin screeched.

"Children, of course. I think we should have 15 or so," Miroku said happily.

"You have _got _to be kidding me," Rin said, shocked.

"Well, I suppose we could try for more, if that is what you want." Miroku said.

"No! I don't want any children!" Rin cried out.

"Do not be afraid, Rin, I will always be there for you, and our future children," Miroku said.

_Is he not listening to me? _Rin thought desperately, _fuck, what should I say..._

Rin breathed slowly, calming herself, "I just...want to wait, I am not quite ready yet..." her voice turned sweet.

Miroku's eyes glazed, "Of course, my dear, if that is what you want."

Rin let out a breathe of relief. They rode in peace for a while until...

SMACK!

"Hands off you pervert!"

Inuyasha and Sango

Inuyasha ran easily over the ground. Koga and Kikyo were not far away, but Inuyasha steered away from them, so that it was just him and Sango.

_I hope Kaede knows what to do, _Sango thought.

Sango had wanted to ride on Kilala, but Inuyasha had insisted on carrying her. Sango didn't want to cause unnecessary arguments, so she just accepted, and now rode on his back, like Kagome usually did. Sango winced at the thought of Kagome.

_I hope you will forgive me, Kagome _Sango thought, _Well, of course you will, you are that type of person. At least you know I am no more willing about this than you are._

"So...Inuyasha," Sango started, tired of the silence.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Um...what do you think about Kagome being with Sesshomaru," She blurted out.

"Think? Not much." Inuyasha said, shrugging.

"But...you don't care that one of your friends is at the hands of your brother," Sango asked.

"Not really, he loves her, he wouldn't hurt her. I know how he feels. I would do anything to protect you, Sango." Inuyasha sent a smile over his shoulder at her.

Sango went silent, _Okay, maybe I should have just stayed quiet._

"Do you mind that I am a half-demon?" Inuyasha asked, abruptly.

"No! Of course not," Sango said, immediately.

"Good, because I don't mind that you're human. I think we could work out, together," Inuyasha said, "Sango, would you become my mate?"

Sango gasped in shock, _Think, think, what should I say? Damn, I wasn't expecting this._

"C-can I think about it? It is a big decision." Sango finally managed to say.

"Of course," Inuyasha smiled again, his thoughts on the demon slayer he was carrying.

_I am going to kill that demoness for this, _Sango swore to herself.

Kaede's Answer

Everyone grouped together right outside the village. The girls managed to convince the guys to stay there, so they could talk to Kaede alone. It wasn't easy to persuade them, they didn't want to leave their sides for a moment. Finally getting away from them, the girls made their way to the hut. Kikyo was the first through the door.

"Sister?" Kaede said, then stared in shock as the other's gathered inside the hut, looking depressed.

Kaede's eyes went from Kagura to Kikyo, and back again. She looked at the others. They were all upset, that much was obvious, but they weren't fighting with each other.

"We need your help, old women," Kagura said.

"What is the problem?" Kaede asked.

Kagome briefly explained how the guys were under the influence of a love spell gone wrong.

"I see, a problem for sure," Kaede said.

Kagome let out a sigh, "Tell me about it. Sesshomaru almost didn't bring me here. He said he was going to mate me tonight, then introduce me as the Lady of the Lands to all of his people."

Kagura laughed a little, "Yeah. Kohaku wouldn't stop staring at me. I had to threaten to push him off my feather."

"That is nothing," Rin said, "Miroku wants to have 15 children, and wouldn't keep his hands off my ass."

"That loud-mouthed wolf insisted I would be his mate, after repeated attempts to convince him otherwise," Kikyo said, still annoyed.

"Looks like we all had it bad," Sango said, "Inuyasha asked me to be his mate."

Kagome looked at Ayame, "What about you? Did anything happen?"

Ayame sighed, "Yes, he kissed me."

The others stared at her in sympathy. It could not have been very comfortable, being kissed my the evil demon.

"How did you get him to stop?" Rin asked.

Ayame explained what she had said. Some of the girls were trying not to laugh.

"I think I know what has happened," Kaede said.

The girls attention turned to her.

"This demoness was once a human. She must have been betrayed by a man she loved very dearly. That betrayal must have broken her heart, and caused her death. Her bitterness and anger consumed her, and she rose as a powerful demoness. For this one to be so powerful, she most likely was once a priestess."

"So how do we break the curse?" Sango asked, "Do we just kill her."

Kaede shook her head, "Nay, you will have to convince her to lift the curse."

The girls groaned. Kaede told them to head to the east, where she had heard rumors about a bitter demoness cursing men. The girls thanked her and left, heading towards the guys. They explained what they were going to do. The guys nodded eagerly, but all of the girls got the feeling they hadn't heard a word that had been said.

Kagome sighed, "Well, off we go again..."

The Demoness Kamiko

The trip there was pretty much like the first trip they had taken. The guys had again refused to be away from the ones they had fallen in love with. Kagome had to persuade Sesshomaru to continue. Inuyasha again asked Sango to be his mate. Miroku kept rubbing Rin's backside, and kept getting smacked. Kohaku continued to stare at Kagura, while Kagura threatened him again. Koga ranted on and on about his tribe, and how Kikyo would fit in. Surprisingly, Naraku did not try anything, just held onto Ayame as they flew. They found the cave where the demoness was supposed to be.

"Hey!" Sango yelled, "Demoness! Get out here!"

The demoness came walking out.

She laughed, "My name is Kamiko, so, my spell being bothersome?"

Ayame grew angry, "Your stupid spell messed up!"

"I know this," the demoness said, "It was that girl's fault for that." She pointed at Kagome, who looked guilty.

"Can't you remove the spell," Rin asked, a bit desperately, "I mean, it wasn't supposed to be like this."

"Hmm," the priestess looked thoughtful, "I will not remove it. But, I will tell you how to break it."

The girls listened intently. Kagura was nervous, she didn't like the look in Kamiko's eyes.

"When the men admit and feel their love to the right girl, the spell will break."

The girls stared at her. Sango started yelling at her, "Now how in the _hell_ are we supposed to accomplish that? They only love the one the spell tells them too! We don't even know who loves who!"

Kamiko smirked, "Better figure it out."

She vanished, yet again.

Elimination

The girls stared at each other, unsure of what to do. They again managed to convince the guys to let them have a talk. They sat in a circle thinking.

"First," Kagome began, "We need to figure out who loves who, then maybe we can figure out how to get them to feel it. We'll do it by elimination."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," Rin agreed, "She said that each girl here was loved by each guy, so that should simplify it, we just have to fit it together."

"Let's start with Inuyasha," Sango said, "I know he loves Kikyo, but he might love Kagome also."

The two in question glanced at each other and nodded.

"Yeah, we have no way of knowing which one though," Kagome said.

"Hmm, let's move on," Rin said, "How about Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I think that one is obvious," Kagura said, "It is you, Rin."

Rin shook her head, "No, I am his daughter. He has adopted me, but feels nothing in the way of romance."

Kagome looked confused, "Then who could it be?"

Everyone shook their heads. They didn't know.

"What about Naraku?" Ayame added, "Who could he possibly love?"

"Well, let's see," Kikyo started, "I don't think it is you, Ayame. He has never seen you before. I know it isn't Kagura, she was made from him. He has tried to kill Kagome and Sango many times, so I am sure it is not them. That leave me and Rin."

Rin looked startled, "I don't think it is me," she said, "He doesn't know me very well."

"No, but he did kidnap you, and yet, didn't hurt you," Kikyo pointed out.

"Okay, so what about Miroku?" Ayame asked.

Kagome, Rin, and Kagura smirked. "That one is obvious," Rin said.

"Really?" Ayame said, "Who?"

Sango blushed, but answered anyways, "Me."

The others nodded.

"Okay, so then, Koga?" Kikyo said.

Everyone looked at Kagome.

"Well, yeah, could be," Kagome admitted, "But, it could also be Ayame. I'm not exactly sure, but I think he feels a lot for her."

"Agreed," Sango said, "Now, what about Kohaku?"

"Well, let's see," Kagura began, "I know it couldn't be me. It can't be Sango, that is his sister. Um...I don't think he even likes Kikyo, so I really doubt it is her. He has never met Ayame before, so it is not her. That leave either Kagome or Rin."

Kagome nodded, "I personally think it would have to be Rin. He was the one watching her when she was kidnapped by Naraku."

"Okay," Rin clapped her hands together, "Now we put the pieces together."

Kikyo began, "Okay, we know that Miroku's love is Sango. Only one person could possibly love Ayame, and that is Koga. So that is two down."

"I think...well, maybe..." Rin blushed, deeply, "I think that I am the one that Kohaku loves. We talked quite a bit when I was with him...and...I just get this feeling..."

Kagome nodded her agreement, "Yes, I believe you're right. He hasn't ever really talked to me, so it makes sense."

"Okay," Sango said, "That leaves Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Naraku."

Kagome shook her head, "I still do not see who Naraku could love."

"Well," Kagura said slowly, reviewing what had been said, "There is only one person left. We are pretty sure Kohaku loves Rin...so that must mean that Naraku loves Kikyo."

Kikyo was startled, "Yeah, I guess so, we have spent a lot of time together..."

"So that means that Inuyasha loves me..." Kagome said quietly, her heart beating loudly.

Sango nodded, not surprised, "That leave Sesshomaru with...Kagura."

Kagura smiled at the thought. She had found herself attracted to Lord Sesshomaru.

"Okay, that will have to work." Kagome said, "So how do we convince them?"

"Well, I think I might know a way," Kagura said, blushing slightly, "There is really only one way to convince them. One of the things all males want."

Everyone gasped as they understood what she was saying.

"Oh hell," Rin said.

Kagome sighed, "We don't have much choice, well let's go."

The girls went back to the men, nervously.

Miroku and Sango

"Miroku?" Sango said.

"Yes," Miroku answered, staring at Rin.

"Can I talk to you, alone, please?" Sango said nervously.

"Well..." Miroku said hesitantly, not wanting to leave Rin.

"Go ahead, I will wait for you here," Rin said.

"Sango..." Inuyasha said.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha, I will be back," Sango reassured him.

Miroku reluctantly followed Sango north, into the forest. They walked for awhile, then came to a deserted clearing.

"What was it you wanted to talk about, Sango?" Miroku said.

Sango took a deep breath, "Do you think I am pretty Miroku?"

Miroku looked startled, "Well, yes, but you know that I love Rin."

Sango formed a plan in her mind, "I see, too bad. I guess that means no more groping from you."

He fidgeted, uneasy, "Well, yeah, I guess."

Sango sauntered to a fallen tree, her hips swaying in front of Miroku. Slowly, she bent forward, as if to pick something up. Miroku swallowed as he stared at her backside.

_What am I thinking? I love Rin..._he thought to himself, _but, oh, what a view. Maybe just a little touch..._

Sango stiffened slightly, then smiled as she felt a hand on her butt. She stood up and turned around. Miroku looked guilty, and back away, expecting to be smacked. Sango grabbed his arm and pulled him close. She placed his hand back on her butt, and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him deeply. Miroku was stiff at first, but then gave in, and kissed her back. Sango began removing his robes, as he struggled to take her clothes off. Minutes later, they were on the ground, making passionate love.

"I love you, Miroku," Sango whispered.

"I love you too, Sango." he said.

Sango smiled, _Well, damn, it worked..._

Kohaku and Rin

"Hey, Kohaku, would you help me go gather some food?" Rin asked sweetly, "I bet Kagura is really hungry."

Kagura, catching on, nodded. Kohaku eagerly jumped to his feet, following Rin. She headed south, in the opposite direction Sango and Miroku had taken. They walked through the forest. Rin decided they were far enough, and put her own plan into action. She deliberately stumbled, falling forward. Being how he was, Kohaku immediately caught her before she hit the ground.

"You okay," he asked.

"Yes, but I think I twisted my ankle," Rin pouted prettily.

"Oh, well we can rest here for awhile," Kohaku said, wanting to go back to Kagura, but not wanting Rin to get badly hurt.

"Thank you so much, Kohaku!" Rin smiled up at him happily.

Kohaku blushed a bit and set her down on a tree stump. Rin then deliberately shivered, rubbing her arms.

"Are you cold?" Kohaku asked.

"Well, a little," Rin said, bowing her head down, "Don't worry about me, I'll be okay."

Unwilling to see the girl uncomfortable, Kohaku sat down next the her and put his arm around her shoulders, bringing her close to his body warmth.

"Mmm," Rin murmured, leaning into him, "That is better, thank you, Kohaku."

"You're welcome..." Kohaku said.

They sat that way for a little while, then Kohaku noticed Rin's hand rubbing his chest. He blushed. Against his will, his body began to warm.

"W-what are you doing?" Kohaku asked in a chocked voice.

Rin smiled to herself. She leaned closer, pressing her smaller body against his. He tensed. Rin ignored that as she continued to rub his chest. She moved her head up, and lightly kissed his neck. Kohaku's arm tightened around her, then relaxed. Rin continued, pressing another kiss to his neck. She then took his head in her hands, and brought his mouth down on hers. She kissed him with as much passion as she could put into it. Kohaku kissed her back. Before she knew it, she was on the ground, naked, with Kohaku on top of her. Her body shuddered as they made love.

"I-I love you, Rin," Kohaku said, breathlessly.

"I love you too, Kohaku."

Koga and Ayame

"Well," Ayame said, "Since they are getting food, someone should go get firewood. Koga, would you come help me?"

Koga didn't answer, staring at Kikyo intensely. Naraku let out a small growl.

"I needed to talk to you about a problem with a few of the wolves from the northern mountain," Ayame explained.

That got Koga's attention, and he agreed to go with her. Naraku relaxed after the explanation. Ayame led him to the east, making sure she wouldn't run into Rin or Sango.

"What's up?" Koga said.

Ayame wasn't exactly sure how to seduce Koga. So she decided that maybe a direct, physical approach would work. She knew Koga was rough, so maybe being slightly hostile with him would work.

Ayame placed herself in front of him, her eyes flashing.

"Eh," Koga said, confused, "Is there a problem?"

"Yes!" Ayame said, "There is, damn it!"

With that, she launched herself at Koga, kissing him fiercely. Without realizing it, Koga wrapped his arms around Ayame, kissing her back. Soon, they were both undressed.

Ayame stopped him before they started, "Do you love me, Koga?"

"Yes, I do, Ayame. I see that now."

Sesshomaru and Kagura

"I feel restless," Kagura said, "Would someone like to come mock battle with me?"

Naraku and Inuyasha shook their heads, waiting for the women they loved to return. Kagome and Kikyo looked at each other.

"No way," Kagome said, "I'd end up all bruised and bloody."

"I do not feel the need to have a senseless battle," Kikyo said.

"Oh," Kagura said, acting somewhat sad, "How about you, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked at her, no emotion showing on his face. Kagome decided to encourage him along.

"Hey, that is a great idea!" Kagome exclaimed, "That way, I can make you something special, without you peeking!"

Sesshomaru smirked and went to follow Kagura to the west. They went for a ways, until they came to a clearing. They got into a battle stance, facing each other. Kagura started, blowing a blast of wind at him. It tore through his armor, and some of his clothing, but didn't cut his skin. Sesshomaru immediately retaliated, sending his poison whip at her. Kagura dodged, but allowed enough of it to hit the sleeve of her kimono, melting it off of her. She sent more curves of wind at him, destroying most of his clothing. Sesshomaru did the same, slowly melting her clothes off with his poison whip. Soon, Kagura stood fully nude. Sesshomaru was nearly there, only a few scraps of clothe over his body. Kagura didn't have to do anything more, Sesshomaru tackled her to the ground and kissed her. He put his hand over where her heart was supposed to be. She gasped as she felt a beat...then another. Her heart was back!

"My gift to the love of my life," Sesshomaru whispered, kissing her deeply.

Kagura kissed him back, putting all of her gratitude and love into it.

Inuyasha and Kagome

Kagome was nervous. Her, Sango, and Kagura had planned behind Kikyo's back. Kagome knew she had to do this. She walked a little ways into the forest and waited for a few minutes. Kagome forced herself to look upset, and ran back to the clearing.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said urgently, "Come here!"

She dragged him to the edge of the clearing.

"What is it," Inuyasha said impatiently. He was still waiting for Sango to get back.

Kagome forced herself to start crying, "I-It's Sango!"

"Sango? What about her!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome hushed him, glancing at Kikyo and Naraku. Kikyo didn't look bothered. She figured it was just part of Kagome ploy with Inuyasha.

_No matter, _Kikyo thought, _As soon as I get Naraku back to normal, we will kill all of them._

Kagome leaned and whispered quietly into Inuyasha ear, "Oh Inuyasha, it was horrible. I found Sango's body. She's dead. Naraku and Kikyo killed her."

Inuyasha immediately went into a rage. He didn't seem to realize that Kikyo and Naraku hadn't left the clearing. Turning he pulled out Tetsaiga. Naraku and Kikyo's eyes widened.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled.

Before either could react, the wind scar tore them apart, killing them instantly. Inuyasha fell to his knees on the ground. Kagome felt terrible about what she had just done, but knew it had to happen. She walked over and kneeled next to Inuyasha, wrapping her arms around the half-demon. Inuyasha immediately hugged her back.

_Sango, my love_ he thought, _wait, why am I not crying? I loved her, didn't I? Why is it I can only think about the woman in my arms..._

He hugged her tighter into his chest, inhaling her beautiful scent.

_No, wait, I don't love Sango, _Inuyasha thought, realization finally hitting, _No, I love Kagome. That evil demoness did this. Kagome is who I want._

Inuyasha put his hand under Kagome's chin, raising her head. He bent his head, kissing her lips softly.

"I love you, Kagome," Inuyasha said, "I'm sorry I didn't realize it until now."

Kagome let out a cry of joy, and kissed Inuyasha hard. Inuyasha laughed as he overbalanced and landed on the ground, Kagome on top of him.

"So, tell me," he said, "Sango isn't really dead, is she?"

Kagome shook her head, looking guilty, "No, she is breaking the spell on Miroku."

Inuyasha snorted, "That should be too hard. He isn't exactly faithful."

Kagome laughed and started explaining everything that had happened, and the plan the others had to break the spell.

Inuyasha smirked, "So, do I get that, too?"

Kagome smacked him playfully. Inuyasha grabbed her arms and brought her in for another kiss. Before either noticed, they were naked, making passionate love on the soft grass. Afterwards, they lay next to each other, covered with Inuyasha's kimono. The other couples began making their way back to the clearing. Miroku and Sango arrived first. The others showed up soon afterwards and smirked down at Inuyasha and Kagome. They had fallen asleep, still undressed, underneath the kimono. Sesshomaru walked over and, not too gently, nudged Inuyasha with his foot. Inuyasha growled and opened his eyes. He stared up into the amused faces of the other couples. Slightly confused he looked down at himself.

_Oh shit, _Inuyasha thought, noticing him and Kagome were still without clothes.

Kagome murmured sleepily, and opened her eyes. She smiled at Inuyasha, then noticed where his attention was. She looked up.

_Oh dear god, _Kagome thought, turning bright red, _please let this be a dream._

Everyone burst out laughing.

Inuyasha growled at them, "How about some privacy, so we can get dressed!"

Still smirking and laughing, the other turned away while Kagome and Inuyasha scrambled into their clothing. Once they were dressed, everyone sat down. With the help of Kagura, Rin, Sango, and Ayame, Kagome explained what all had happened. Sesshomaru was shaking his head, his arm around Kagura.

"Ah, I see you have faired well," Kamiko appeared before them.

She got 10 identical glares. Kamiko just chuckled.

"Yes, we managed to break your stupid spell," Inuyasha snarled.

"So I see," Kamiko suddenly smirked, "Doens't matter, though, it would have worn off in another couple of hours."

Everyone stared at her in shock.

_I really am going to kill that damn demon, _Sango thought angrily.

Before anyone could move, Kagome started laughing. Everyone looked at her like she had gone crazy.

Getting herself under control, she explained, "Well, we can't really regret this. After all, we have finally beaten Naraku and Kikyo. Kagura and Kohaku are free now. And we found our perfect mate."

At this, the group smiled, and nodded their agreement.

_Okay, _Sango thought, _Maybe I won't kill her._

Smiling, Kamiko faded away. This time though, she wasn't coming back. Her spirit was free now.

**The End**

A/N: well, here it is. this is my first one shot, I really hope you liked it. This is my first one shot, and I worked hard on it. Anyways please give me a review and tell me what you think.

Inuyasha: you have a seriously demented imagination

Darkskyedawn: hey now

Miroku: he has a point, that was a very...unusual story

Darkskyedawn: humph

Kagome: moans: why couldn't I stay with Sesshomaru!

Inuyasha: what? I'm not good enough for you!

Kagome: well, you're cute and all, but Sesshomaru is sooooo sexy!

Sesshomaru: smirks:

Darkskyedawn: well, see, I have a plan, I am going to kill Kagura and take Sesshomaru for myself

Sesshomaru: oh no...

Inuyasha: smirk: serves you right big brother

Miroku: sneaks a hand under Darkskyedawn:

Darkskyedawn: EEK! Miroku!

SLAP!

Sango: Pervert


End file.
